Terebitaranto: TV talent
by madmonster24
Summary: Imagine the ultimate talent contest! Where you decide Who enters with what and who? Read on to find out more. My first "audience involving" fic please come up with lots of ideas!
1. Introduction

**Terebitarento**

**(Television talent)**

**Hey all! Its Madmonster24 again! And I thought it was about time for some audience involvement!  
Akito: Here we go….**

**Shut up A-Chan!**

**Akito: Don't call me that! Respect me! RESPECT ME!!**

**Okay! Don't get your man panties in a twist!**

**Akito: I don't wear…Oh wait… I do wear man panties!**

**-Akito runs off grumped-**

**Okay anyway like I was saying.**

**Imagine a TV show for ANY character from furuba (or my fan fics).**

**Imagine it was like one giant talent contest where you decide which character does what.**

**Well, here it is.**

**The ultimate TV show for FB characters that could lead to total humiliation or fame and fortune.**

**Who enters with what talent?**

**For example do you want to see Kyo and Tohru do a romantic duet of "my heart will go on"**

**Or see Yuki do a clown act**

**The possibilities are endless!**

**Send in your ideas NOW!**


	2. Shigure

**Terebitaranto: TV talent**

**Chapter 1: Shigure' s act!**

**Midori-sensei-sama Congrats you're up first! I love your other ideas too but I will add them as later chapters to give other readers a chance!**

**-Shigure comes in dressed in one of Aaya's Pink magician's outfits (yes it's just how you imagine it). There is absolutely NO applause-**

**Shigure: please I know I'm simply great looking. But there's no need for all that applause**

**-Crickets chirp in the silence-**

**Shigure: Anyway… I'd like to welcome my beautiful assistant Aaya!**

**-Aaya prances on, wearing a rather revealing red tube dress-**

**Aaya: Shigure I'm honoured to be assisting such a great performer as you!**

**Shigure: Oh stop it!**

**-Aaya giggles like a teenage girl-**

**Shigure: for my first act I will be performing a trick with… (Dun dun dun) … SCISSORS!**

**-Shigure produces scissors out of nowhere-**

**Aaya: My physic powers determine that our VOLUNTEER from the audience will be… TORI-SAN! EEP!  
**

**Tori: There is absolutely…**

**Shigure: It's either you let us chop you up or we could us miss Honda's CLOTHING! **

**-Aaya brings in handcuffed Tohru. She has tape over her mouth.-**

**Tori: You make me sick… But ok…**

**Aaya (tear drop in eye): Tori it feels so good for the three of us to be together again.**

**Tori (muttering): That's what you think….**

**-Aaya leads Hatori over to a table, pushes him onto it and uses duck tape to tie him to it-**

**Tori: GAH! WHAT THE…**

**Shigure: It'll all be over in a few seconds Tori-san MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Shigure smiles evilly and starts trying to chop of Tori's arm-**

**Tori: OMG! Stop it you BASTARDS!**

**Aaya: Now, now there are children reading Tori-san!**

**Tori: I don't give a pss! Untie me now you ss hles!**

**-Shigure laughs but accidentally slips and cuts the duck tape; Thus freeing a seriously ped off Tori-**

**Tori: I'm going to MURDER you for this!**

**Aaya: RUN MY LOVE**

**-Aaya grabs Shigure and runs away with him; Tori follows them, fuming with anger-**

**Tohru (still tied up with duck tape over her mouth)-MMM! MMM!**

**-Tohru tries to break free but ends up falling off the stage-**

**A/N so what do you think? Sorry it's a bit short! But I've only had two people send in there ideas! COME ON! You can do better than that!**

**Go on that purple button is just calling your name!**

**Madmonster24**

Bottom of Form


	3. Haru

**Terebitaranto: TV talent**

**Chapter 2 (after the intro): Haru's act!**

**Welcome back to TV "talent" (if you could call what we just read, talent) I still only have 2 damned reviews! If you don't review I will set Akito on you! Enjoy…**

**Thanks for the idea MysticSorceror!**

**Haru: Yo dudes! Wassup? This is my act!**

**-Rin wanders on randomly-**

**Rin: Haru, what the hell are you doing? **

**Haru: Hey Yuki...I mean...Um...Rin!**

**Rin: Did you just call me Yuki? AGAIN! **

**-Haru grabs Rin and makes out with her on stage-**

**Rin: MMM! Mmm...Mmmm… **

**-Haru and Rin break apart-**

**Haru: You happy now, Yuki!? I mean Rin! Yeah that's right I said Rin!**

**Rin: No you didn't you called me Yuki!**

**Haru (scratching back of his head guiltily): About that…**

**Rin: Don't be like that with me! **

**-Rin tries to slap Haru, but he just grabs her hand and starts making out with her AGAIN-**

**Haru (between kisses): you're hot when you're angry!**

**Rin (angry but still kissing him): Get lost Haru! **

**-Haru breaks apart from her again-**

**Haru: I love you Rin, dude!**

**Rin (angry again): Did you just call me DUDE!?**

**Haru: Noooo… I called you...um… Jude! Ye that's right... **

**J-U-D-E... Jude! **

**Rin: Who the hell is Jude!?**

**Haru: Good question!**

**Rin: Haru, why do you do this to me!?**

**-Akito randomly yells from offstage-**

**Akito: Because he doesn't love you! He loves ME!**

**Haru and Rin: Get lost Akito!**

**Akito: whatever…**

**-Akito walks off to find somewhere she can eat fast food-**

**Haru: I'm sorry Rin I'm just having a bad day!**

**Last night was pretty tiring though…**

**-Haru raises his eyebrows at Rin-**

**Rin: I can't even remember last night… was I drunk!? YOU MAKE ME SICK HARU!!**

**-Haru grabs her and they make out again-**

**Rin and Haru: mmmm…**

**-Yuki randomly wanders onto stage. He doesn't notice Haru and Rin-**

**Yuki: Does anyone know where I'm supposed to be right now?**

**-Haru sees Yuki, Drops Rin on floor and Glomps Yuki right off the side of the stage- **

**-Rin is left sitting in the middle of the stage, arms folded, extremely angry-**

**Rin: I'll get him back later. Right now I could really use some sleep… YAWN…**

**-She randomly nods off in the middle of the stage-**

**A/N- WHOOT! Second chap! Poor Rin-Chan… Anyway is it just me or did I use randomly quite a lot this chap. Never mind! I NEED more ideas, like I said if you don't press THAT purple button right now. I'll set Akito AND Kagura on you!**

**Go on press it! You know you want to!**

**Madmonster24 **


	4. Momiji and Hinata

**Terebitaranto: TV talent**

**Chapter 3: Momiji's act**

**Dammit! Don't ever you Sohmas have any talent? GAH! You're all making me look bad!**

**Anyway, I'd like to dedicate THIS chapter to MysticSorceror!**

**For being there for me during my debut as an author on the internet!**

**And because she actually WANTS me to bring in some characters from another one of my fics (She's either a really nice person or just a bit loopy).**

**NO OFFENCE INTENDED!!**

**-Momiji runs on, dressed as a big rabbit, to a LOT of applause-**

**Momiji: I'd like to dedicate a song to my good friend and one true love Hinata Sonayumi! ((Read koijini: dying of love))**

**-Hinata blushes as Momiji drags her onto stage-**

**Hinata: um…**

**-Momiji starts playing "A whole new world" on the violin-**

**Momiji: ****I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?**

**-Hinata goes from embarrassed pink to beetroot red-**

**Momiji: I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**-Momiji nods head at Hinata. She picks up the microphone-**

**Hinata (starts off unsure):**** A whole new world  
a dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
it's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new**

**World with you   
now I'm in a whole new world **

**With you**

**-Momiji grins at Hinata, She instantly becomes more confident-**

**Hinata: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky**

**-Hinata finally starts to enjoy being on stage, Momiji notices and starts to play MUCH louder-**

**Hinata: A whole new world  
**

**Momiji: Don't you dare close your eyes  
**

**Hinata: A hundred thousand things to see  
**

**Momiji: Hold your breath - it gets better  
**

**Hinata: I'm like a shooting star  
**

**Momiji and Hinata****: I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**

**-Momiji's playing gets even MORE dramatic-**

**Hinata: A whole new world  
**

**Momiji: Every turn a surprise  
**

**Hinata: With new horizons to pursue  
**

**Momiji: Every moment red-letter  
**

**Hinata: I'll chase them anywhere  
**

**Momiji: There's time to spare  
**

**Momiji and Hinata: Let me share this whole new world with you**

**Momiji: A whole new world  
**

**Hinata: Every turn a surprise  
**

**Momiji: With new horizons to pursue  
**

**Hinata: Every moment red-letter  
**

**-Momiji's playing begins to fade out-**

**Momiji and Hinata: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with **

**You…**

**-Romantic moment: AS they finish singing they look into each others eyes-**

**Momiji: You're one of…no…THE best thing that's ever happened to me.**

**Hinata (majorly embarrassed): No...Um…no…**

**-Momiji kisses Hinata; Audience gives them a standing ovation-**

**A/N- WHOOT! (Yay! I said it AGAIN). **

**First half bloody decent "act" we've had. **

**The others were pretty funny though! (They were/are all great suggestions guys)**

**Anyway, I need NEW ideas so go on… press the purple button!**

**It's calling for you!**

**Madmonster24**


	5. Yuki and Kyo

**Terebitaranto: TV talent**

**Chapter 4: Kyo and Yuki's act (bound to be a disaster)**

**Oh no… **

**-Head in hands-**

**May the terrible performance we are about to see…**

**Have mercy on our souls!**

**-Kyo and Yuki come on to stage from opposite sides-**

**Kyo: What up… Plum head?**

**Yuki: At least my hair doesn't make me look like a tangerine! ((LMAO, inside joke))**

**Kyo: Yeah well your head is a grape, dammit!**

**Yuki: exactly how is my head a grape?**

**-Kyo prances around stage like a girl-**

**Kyo: Look at me, I'm Yun yun-Chan and I have a head like a grape. Because it's purple and full of mush!**

**-Kyo stops prancing around and retreats to back of stage-**

**Yuki: Whatever… Hey Kyo, you see that speck of dust? That's your brain…**

**Kyo (agitated): What speck of dust!?  
**

**Yuki: exactly!**

**-Ayaa, who is in the audience, stands up and yells, "So beautiful, my brother is a TRUE poet!" –**

**Yuki and Kyo: stay out of this Ayame!**

**Ayame: Kyonkichi, I truly apologise, I didn't know it was your "time of the month"!**

**Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**-Yuki is laughing his head off at annoyed Kyo-**

**-Kyo punches Yuki-**

**Kyo (in between punches): quit trying to embarrass me in front of Tohru!**

**Yuki (in between punches): I don't even have to TRY!**

**-Yuki kicks Kyo so hard he flies into audience, thus killing Ayame and causing half the TV studio to fall down!-**

**Yuki: Oh my god… They both turned out to be useful for something.**

**-Tohru wanders onto stage-**

**Tohru: What's happening here Yuki Chan!?**

**Yuki: Nothing, Miss Honda, Would you like a cup of green tea?**

**Tohru: Um...ok...**

**-Tohru and Yuki link arms and walk off stage-**

**Kyo (underneath wreckage): God dammit… TOHRUUUUUU!**

**A/N- ok so it's a little bit short. But I'm quite pleased with this. (DUN DUN DUN! Self esteem overload!)! Anyway this Idea came from Midori-sensei-sama! TYVM nee-Chan! **

**But, I'm sick of writing the same names. Give me some of YOUR ideas and YOUR name will be on my fan fics!  
**

**Go on the purple button needs YOU!**

**Madmonster24**


End file.
